mediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Grey Fox
| cinematography = Frank Tidy | editing = Frank Irvine | distributor = Zoetrope Studios | released = | runtime = 110 min. | country = Canada | language = English | budget = }} The Grey Fox is a 1982 Canadian biographical Western film directed by Phillip Borsos and written by John Hunter. It is based on the true story of Bill Miner, an American stagecoach robber who staged Canada's first train robbery on September 10, 1904. The film stars Richard Farnsworth as Miner. The cast also features Jackie Burroughs, Ken Pogue, Wayne Robson, Gary Reineke and Timothy Webber. Plot Stagecoach robber Bill Miner (Richard Farnsworth) is caught and sent to prison for 33 years. He is finally released in 1901. He wanders around, a man out of place in the new century, until he sees one of the first films, The Great Train Robbery, and is inspired to copy it in real life. After a couple unsuccessful attempts, he successfully robs a train and hides from the law in a mining town in British Columbia, becoming a respectable resident. There, he meets and falls in love with early feminist and photographer Katherine Flynn (Jackie Burroughs). He considers settling down with her, but one last robbery proves to be his downfall. True to his nickname, the Grey Fox escapes from prison as the ending credits start. Cast *Richard Farnsworth as Bill Miner / George Edwards *Jackie Burroughs as Katherine 'Kate' Flynn *Ken Pogue as Jack Budd *Wayne Robson as Shorty (William) Dunn *Timothy Webber as Sergeant Fernie *Gary Reineke as Pinkerton Detective Seavy Production According to Farnsworth, the "picture company" was the only one ever allowed to film at Fort Steele, British Columbia, a heritage site. The Grey Fox was also filmed on the British Columbia Railway / Pacific Great Eastern Railway, now run by Canadian National Railway, between Pemberton and Lillooet, British Columbia. The capture sequence was shot a quarter of a mile from where Miner was actually caught. Miner's gun, "a .41 Bisley Colt", was obtained from a collector and used by Farnsworth in close-ups. Awards The Grey Fox has been designated and preserved as a "masterwork" by the Audio-Visual Preservation Trust of Canada, a charitable non-profit organization dedicated to promoting the preservation of Canada’s audio-visual heritage. At the 4th Genie Awards in 1983, The Grey Fox was nominated for thirteen awards and won seven: * Best Picture * Best Director (Borsos) * Best Foreign Actor (Farnsworth) * Best Supporting Actress (Burroughs) * Best Original Screenplay (Hunter) * Best Art Direction (Bill Brodie) * Best Musical Score (Michael Conway Baker) Further recognition for Farnsworth included a Golden Globe Award nomination for "Best Actor in a Motion Picture Drama". It has also been listed in the Toronto International Film Festival's TIFF List of Canada's Top Ten Films of All Time in 1984 and 1993. Critical reaction Roger Ebert praised the film as "a lovely adventure" and gave it 3 stars. Rotten Tomatoes gave it a rare 100% fresh rating. References External links * * Category:1982 films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian drama films Category:Canadian Western (genre) films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films directed by Phillip Borsos Category:Films set in British Columbia Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Best Picture Genie and Canadian Screen Award winners Category:Rail transport films Category:1980s drama films